swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:FourteenDays
Archive of previous talk Healer's companion Hi, You removed the itemmissingdata template from healer's companion stating that this is not missing data right now. Am i seeing a different page there? I see crafting data and hours missing. :Oh, right, I meant to add it also to Category:Items missing crafting data, but forgot. That is now fixed, thanks! Double shot Hi, Recently someone changed the double shot page to have 2 mythical feathers and the category bows to have half the price which was listed. Can you check for me whether or not this is true? Please also add those nice summeries you make to the Category:Staves page! Thanks in advance! :I'm in the middle of a long research, but I'll check on the double shot when I'm done. As for the staff page, I'm glad someone else did the work of compiling the table -- I'll add in a writeup when I get a chance. ::OK, I double-checked the double shot (and the other items which have changed recently) and all of the changes are correct. I don't know whether the items themselves have changed or if the wiki was incorrect before, but everything is good now. Notification Hooray for finding the info on the Blue bird shield! Yust for your information, i have been fiddling with wikia.css and have added different background colors for comments made by admins on this wiki, among some other things. Hope you like it. However, it won't be working in full yet, i expect it to be fully operational by tomorrow. Have changed both yours and dwex comments background to green. ActiveUnique is seen by me on Kongregate several times so i expect him not to be actively visiting this wiki. I am thinking about appointing another admin in his place. What do you think about it? :Sounds nice, thanks! I think it would be good to keep ActiveUnique around, but having more help on the admin team would always be a good idea, if you have a good candidate in mind. :Wow. Please tone down the green background on admin comments. It's way too bright. Thanks. Talk Right now, go to chat plz. Need to talk. Seems like i had yust missed you. Would you care to contact me by ? r u available 4 chat right now? :Sure, if I can remember how to access it! Your opinion Hello again, I'd like you to leave your opinion about this topic http://swordsandpotions.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WikiPim#Many_guides_are_not_up_to_date_anymore I left on WikiPim's talk page. Thanks beforehand. Fexghadi Talk S&P 18:08,11/26/2011 Adding buttons to RTE Dear fellow admins, When editing the wiki i regularly stumble upon the fact that in the button field many options are not present. I think that this can be different and i have also found a solution to that issue. I however want to discuss if you think that would also require some change, or that it's only my feeling about it. Hope to hear from you. How to, possible buttons, example, possible code. Inactivity Hi 14Days, I noticed you haven't logged in for over two weeks. Did you quit playing S&P and lost interest in the wiki too? If so, feel free to tell me so i can keep the admin team consisting of people who do like to edit the wiki. If there is something else which has happened and which got your attention, no pun intended. Hope to see you back then when you feel like it.